I Will Try To Fix You
by xshotforthesky
Summary: After AJ Lee pulled a cruel trick on Kaitlyn, the two-toned diva is left broken. A certain superstar under the name of CM Punk comes to her rescue, but can he fix her heart? Or will it be too late?
1. Betrayal

**All characters are part of the WWE, which has nothing to do with me. I'm just a fan, OK?**  
**So the plot line to this is based on last year when AJ and Kaitlyn feuded, I decided to do a different version.**  
**Hopefully you'll like it, as it'll get clearer and better (I hope) as the story gets going.**  
**Enjoy?**

Kaitlyn couldn't believe it, her best friend had betrayed her. For several weeks, she had been receiving texts from a secret admirer. It was a mystery to the two-toned haired diva, into who it could have been. But all this time, it was a cruel trick set up by her so-called best friend. It made no sense, why did AJ Lee suddenly turn against her? The diva's championship belt was up for grabs on Sunday. But Kaitlyn didn't think that was the reason, it had to be something else. Kaitlyn sank to her knees on the cold floor, her head in her hands as she cried her heart out.

CM Punk had watched the confrontation from backstage on the screen, his name was mentioned. He had apparently used her, even though AJ Lee was confusing and distracting. Punk felt sorry for Kaitlyn, the best friend who stood by the skipping diva. Smoothing down his hair, he had decided to go and track down Kaitlyn to offer his help. They hadn't spoken much in the past, but tonight could change that. Leaving the locker room, CM Punk took the long way round the corridor, keeping his eyes peeled at all times.

Moving her hair back, Kaitlyn needed to control herself. At the moment, she was the champion and needed to be strong. She did think that someone loved her for who she was, but now her confidence was low. Sitting properly on the floor, Kaitlyn had her head against the wall to hide her face away. No one would want to look at her, she felt worthless. All that Kaitlyn wanted was a friend, for someone to save her and tell her things would get better.

CM Punk wasn't sure if he had covered the entire arena, he felt lost. Stopping for a moment, the superstar attempted to figure out where he was. Keeping silent, he could just about pick up on a soft cry. Could that be Kaitlyn? Punk moved his head left to right slow, finally hearing the cry a bit better. Following the sound, Punk had almost tripped over someone sitting on the floor. "Blimey, do you want to cause an accident?" Punk joked. He slightly laughed.

Creasing her eyebrows together, Kaitlyn lifted her head up. "Then move around me, I'm not moving from this spot." Kaitlyn suggested. Ruffling her hair, the champion still refused to look up to the man who spoke. "No one's interested in me, the girl who has to be strong after being messed with her feelings." Kaitlyn said.

Scratching his forehead, CM Punk was trying to understand why Kaitlyn thought that no one would want to talk to her. "That's not true, you are the diva's champion!" Punk insisted. Sitting down on the floor, the tattooed wrestler breathed out softly. "You are respected for who you are." Punk commented.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "I don't think so, Punk." Kaitlyn denied. Then it hit her, he had been in a relationship with AJ before. Turning her head to face him, the female made her breathing tremble. "She played with my heart, like I didn't have one." She stated.

CM Punk looked at her face, spotting the state of her face. Mascara surrounded her shining eyes, which were puffy and red. Her once beautiful hair was messed up, with strands sticking to her face. Moving the strands of hair away from her face, CM Punk had made a promise to himself to not leave her alone. "Kaitlyn, please don't put yourself down. You need to pick yourself up again, and I know you can do that." Punk pleaded.

The blonde-brunette diva found herself staring into a set of calm eyes, feeling a little bit better. Someone had faith in her, which is what she needed in herself. "How did you get over her?" Kaitlyn wondered. She started to become curious into how Punk became much happier after splitting with AJ, wondering if the same method would work for her.

"All I did was get on with my job, as I love my job." Punk answered. Shrugging his shoulders, he didn't feel like he was the best person to ask for advice. "You are not on your own, there are others who have been screwed over by her." Punk pointed out.

Kaitlyn knew that, since she spoke to Daniel Bryan and Kane who both dated AJ at one point. Daniel was left at the altar, and Kane ended it with her. "I do enjoy the WWE, but it's just hard getting over what just happened." Kaitlyn confessed. She made her choice to not mention about how many people AJ managed to get through, it would just make things harder.

CM Punk nodded his head. "I understand." Punk admitted. Checking down the corridor, he realised how silent it was. "We should get going, the place must be getting empty by now." Punk suggested. Standing up, he stretched his back. "If you need someone to talk to, come and find me." Punk offered.

Kaitlyn immediately stood up, touching CM Punk's wrist. "I wasn't sending you away, if that's the real reason why you are going." Kaitlyn vowed. Taking the time to know what she was doing, she moved her hand back and smiled shyly. "Thank you, for talking to me." Kaitlyn said.

"I know you weren't sending me away, but I don't plan on getting locked inside the building." Punk noted. Giving her a smile, he placed his hands in his pockets. "My hotel room is 207, so you can always come round if you need to." Punk said.

"I'm across the way from you, so that's handy." Kaitlyn formed him. She breathed out, twiddling her thumbs for a couple of seconds. "Again, thank you." Kaitlyn spoke. Planting a kiss on his cheek, the champion walked away to go and grab her stuff.

CM Punk stood still, watching Kaitlyn walk off. Smiling, he gently smoothed his hand down the side of his face. Not once had he received a thank you in that manner for helping someone out, but it felt good. "Wow." Punk mumbled to himself. Gently biting his lower lip, he turned halfway to head back the way he came. It was better to get out of here now, otherwise he would be stuck in for the night with Kaitlyn. He guessed that she didn't want to be locked inside, so it was better to go now.

Back in the diva's locker room, Kaitlyn had changed into black skinny jeans, black converses, a grey t-shirt and her green jacket. In her head, she was questioning herself over what had just happened with Punk. Did she really kiss his cheek? Well she did feel better thanks to CM Punk, but there had to be more to it. Looking in the mirror, Kaitlyn wondered if Punk was just going to mess her around. She hoped not, he was a decent bloke. Shaking her head, Kaitlyn forgot all about her doubts and picked up her bag. Leaving the locker room, she wanted to chill out and not start thinking about any negative thoughts. The next working night would be different, as she knew she had someone who would listen to her.

**Bit short to start off with, but I'll add more as it goes on.**  
**So if you wish for me to continue this story, leave me a review. Maybe follow and favourite as well?**  
**Check out my other stories as well, as I have a few still in progress!**  
**x**


	2. Promises

**WWE is not mine, neither are the characters involved.**  
**Chapter 2, and this one is where Kaitlyn and CM Punk get a little bit closer.**  
**Hopefully you will like this.**  
**And thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favourite - You are all awesome!**

Main Event Wednesday came quite quickly, and Kaitlyn planned to avoid AJ for the night. After RAW, she still couldn't get over what happened. The divas champion did nothing wrong in her mind, so what had changed in AJ? Kaitlyn had a feeling that she lost her closest friend, and that there would be no chance of the friendship being mended. Keeping the belt on her shoulder, the hybrid diva was on the lookout for her so-called best friend. So far, she made no appearance. Right until Kaitlyn spotted AJ leaning against the wall, smirking. The champion froze, matching up to AJ's glare. "I don't know what you are up to, but I will stop you." Kaitlyn vowed.

AJ pushed herself away from the wall, laughing. "Like I said on Monday, you can beat me in the ring." AJ pointed out. Standing still, the smaller diva pointed at her former friend's forehead. "But I can beat you up there." AJ added.

Kaitlyn used her free hand to slap away AJ's hand, not wanting to remember what took place on RAW. Breathing in, the taller diva completely faced the smaller diva. "I will make sure you get what you deserve." Kaitlyn promised.

"And I deserve the title, it's all I've ever wanted!" AJ declared. A small smile blipped up on her lips, head tilted to the left. "Face it Kaitlyn, you are not fit to be champion." AJ summed up.

The hybrid diva tried to hold it all back, but it was tough. Allowing the title to slide off her shoulder, Kaitlyn pushed AJ all the way up to the wall. "I'll show you the reason why I am the diva's champion!" Kaitlyn swore. Lashing out at the smaller diva, she was not going to stop any time soon. Her ears picked up on AJ screaming, but still Kaitlyn carried on battling her.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" A male voice shouted. Next, four officials came along to break up the brawl. The blonde haired official Charles managed to move Kaitlyn out of the way, his arms around her waist. "Enough." Charles said.

Kaitlyn couldn't break away from his grip, her eyes set on AJ who was being held back by Mike who was the senior official. "Sorry but she was winding me up!" Kaitlyn insisted. Breathing out to calm down, the champion looked at Charles. "Let me go, I will not hit AJ." Kaitlyn requested.

Charles looked over to Mike, who gave one nod of the head. "Alright Kaitlyn, pick up your belt and keep away from AJ." Charles replied. Releasing his grip from her waist, he stood back but observed the actions of the diva's champion.

"4 more days and that belt will be mine!" AJ screamed. She was still trying to get out of Mike's arms, not having much luck. "You will have nothing, you are a nothing!" AJ yelled.

Kaitlyn swallowed up those words, picking up the championship belt. "I hope I don't see you until Sunday." Kaitlyn prayed. With those words, Kaitlyn turned around and walked off down the corridor. This was not how she wanted the night to go, it was a good thing Kaitlyn wasn't in a match. Otherwise she would have been distracted and would end up losing the match, which was not what the champion wanted. Moving the hair away from her face, certain words echoed in her head. _You will have nothing, you are a nothing! _Feeling her head boil, Kaitlyn ended up running.

CM Punk was just about to get ready for the night, cracking his knuckles as he walked down the corridor. He felt ready for a fight, which no doubt he would head straight into. But a slight knock on his arm made the superstar stop. "Hey! Wa-" He started to yell. Only to figure out that it was a running Kaitlyn. Going after her, Punk grew concerned. "Kaitlyn wait!" Punk pleaded.

Kaitlyn heard her name being called, so she skidded to a halt and turned half way on her feet. "Please don't follow me!" Kaitlyn replied. But her feet refused to run, so she sat down in the middle of the corridor. With her head in her hands, Kaitlyn cried out loud.

Finally, CM Punk managed to catch up to Kaitlyn. "Oh no, please don't cry!" Punk said. He knew he was too late for that, so now it was up to him to try and calm her down. Sitting himself down behind the crying diva, the tattooed star gently pulled Kaitlyn against his chest. "Come on, Kait. I'm here." Punk cooed.

The hybrid couldn't move herself away from CM Punk, she stayed there and cried on to his chest. "If I lose the title on Sunday, you won't be there for me." Kaitlyn whimpered.

"Champion or not, I'll be there to fix you." Punk vowed. Smoothing down the back of her hair, he breathed in to try and be calm. "Now please tell me, what has made you so upset?" Punk wondered.

Wiping away the falling tears from her eyes, Kaitlyn sniffled. "AJ made me mad, saying I will have nothing. And that I am a nothing." Kaitlyn answered. Looking up to CM Punk with blurred vision, the blonde-brunette diva gulped. "I hit her, I could have done more but the officials stopped me." Kaitlyn confessed.

CM Punk moved his hands, using them to absorb the moisture. "AJ will break you apart to become the next champion, but you can't let that happen." Punk said. He touched her shoulders, giving out a little smile. "You will have me to comfort you at the end of the match. And you are who you are, don't change." Punk added.

Kaitlyn smiled a tiny bit, spluttering out a couple of tears. "You are just saying that, Punk." Kaitlyn dismissed. Surely he was joking right? "Why on Earth would you want to be interested in me?" She questioned.

"Because you are a wonderful person." Punk stated. Moving one hand up to cup her cheek, CM Punk found his eyes meeting with her eyes. "I respect you, I like you, I love you, I don't enjoy seeing you hurt and there is no way I'd betray you." Punk said.

Taken a back, Kaitlyn widened her eyes. "I don't believe you." Kaitlyn admitted. Shifting her eyes to the floor, she no longer wanted to look at him. "If you did love me, then you would prove it to me." Kaitlyn croaked.

Accepting those words, CM Punk moved his head down to face her. "Then let me prove it to you." Punk begged. Moving his head closer to her, his lips pressed into hers.

But Kaitlyn forced her head back, crying. "We shouldn't." Kaitlyn said. Placing a hand on her forehead, she swallowed up her emotions. "This would be another reason why AJ is targeting me." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Kaitlyn, I said I don't enjoy seeing you hurt. I won't allow you to be emotionally scarred by a crazy chick, I promise." Punk swore. Taking her hand in his, he breathed out softly. "You won't go through this alone." Punk summed up.

Forcing herself to look up at CM Punk, Kaitlyn allowed her breath to tremble. He seemed serious about this, why did she not realise it? "Then don't let me go." Kaitlyn requested.

"Never in a million years, I won't give up on you." Punk confirmed. Slipping his arm around her back, CM Punk brought her back towards him and held her. He would stay here to fix her, no matter how long it took.

**I hope you liked it, chapter 3 will be coming soon. One day.**  
**So if you liked it, review, follow and favourite.**  
**Or if you would like me to do a story request for you, feel free to private message me and I'll get back to you:)**  
**x**


End file.
